All is not as it seems
by Ann Murry
Summary: Another part of Festus and Abelia's story!
1. Chapter 1

"Johnny, Marianne!" Abelia yelled as her two oldest came bounding out of the room they shared. "You two sit down and eat or you'll be late for school!"

"Alright, Ma," they said in unison taking places at the kitchen table next to their eighteen month old brother and sister.

"What bout ma breakfast?" Festus asked leaning over to kiss the twins before putting a hand on Johnny's shoulder and tickling Marianne's neck.

"I got yer's coming up," Abelia said putting his plate on the table. "C'mon and eat up or you'll be late."

"Yes, ma'am," Festus said while digging into his plate of eggs, bacon and toast.

"Pa," Johnny said looking toward Festus. "You know I'm gonna be twelve next month."

"Is that's right," Festus said playfully. "I forgot all bout that!"

"Johnny," Abelia said taking a seat at the table. "What's your point?"

"Can I have a new shot gun for my birthday," Johnny said as Abelia shook her head.

"There's nothing wrong with the one you got," Abelia said firmly.

"Except it's for kids!" Johnny said looking more than disappointed. "It's only a ten gage Ma!"

"Johnny," Festus said shooting the boy a look. "Mind yer Ma!"

"Can I be excused," Johnny said as Abelia nodded. "Let's go Marianne. We're gonna be late for school."

Festus watched the two oldest children leave before looking at Abelia.

"What?" she said harshly. "He don't need another gun!"

"I had a twenty gage when I was his age, Bee," Festus said sipping his coffee. "The boys growin up. Ya can't keep him a kid fer ever!"

"We'll talk about it," Abelia said looking at the time. "We got to get going. I promised Kitty I would help her order stock today."

Doc stepped though the doors of the Long Branch and smiled when Kitty handed him a cup of coffee.

"How is it that you always know what I want?" Doc said sipping the dark brew.

"Well," Kitty said with a wan smile. "You won't touch the stuff in Matt's office so I have to assume your here for mine."

"That's right," Doc said swiping at his mustache. "You know why, cause Festus makes it!"

Kitty giggled as Festus and Abelia stepped though the doors of the Long Branch together.

"All's I'm saying," Festus said nodding at Kitty and Doc. "Is the boys old enough fer a better rifle and besides, Matthew and me want ta take him huntin this year and we can't do that if in he don't have a better gun."

"Then maybe he should earn it," Abelia said firmly.

"Aww foot, Bee," Festus said quickly. "It's fer the boys birthday, he don't have ta earn a gift!"

"Just because we have the means to get him what he wants don't mean we should!" Abelia said crossing her arms. "Am I right Doc, Kitty!"

"Oh no,"'Doc said putting his coffee cup down and headed for the doors of the Long Branch. "There's one thing I don't do, get between a husband and wife quarreling! Forget it!"

"What ya think Miz Kitty?" Festus said looking at the Saloon owner.

"I'm with Doc on this one, sorry," Kitty said smiling. "You two are on your own!"

Abelia sighed as Festus looked at her with this deep and expressive hazel eyes. "We'll see," she said giving the hill man a kiss. "And don't look at me like that!"

"Like what?" Festus said smiling. "I'll see ya fer lunch?"

Abelia nodded as the deputy headed for the door. "Men," she said looking at Kitty.

"Tell me about it," Kitty said with a smile as Abelia sat down with a cup of coffee across from her.

Kitty worked on her books while Abelia sipped her coffee until she noticed the Long Branch's deposit bag sitting on the table.

"Would you like me to take this to the bank for you," Abelia said as Kitty looked up.

"Would you?" she said looking at her books. "I can finish this and start on that order when you get back."

"Alright," Abelia said picking up the canvas sack. "I'll be right back."

Matt had left Festus to hang new wanted posters while he headed over to the post office and telegraph office. It wasn't until he had started back toward the jail that he heard the first of several gunshots coming from the direction of the bank.


	2. Chapter 2

Festus had left the Long Branch confident Abelia would see things his way after she had time to mull things over.

As far as motherhood went, Abelia was strict but reasonable when it came to her children and while Festus wasn't Johnny and Marianne's father, he had assumed the role when he married their mother.

After hanging the last poster, Festus had gone back into the jail to clean up when he heard the gun shots.

Drawing his revolver, he rushed out the door of the jail and watched Matt running in the direction the shots had come from.

"Festus," Matt said pointing toward the back of the bank. "Horses out back!"

Festus nodded as he followed the Marshal behind the bank but the riders were already gone.

"How many?" Matt said as Festus kneeled and looked over the tracks.

The hill man used his tracking experience to look over the tracks before looking up at the Marshal.

"Three horses," Festus said standing up. He pointed at one particular track. "One horse was waited down, Matthew."

"Let's see how much money was taken and if anyone was hurt," Matt said holstering his gun, he headed back toward the front of the bank.

Festus followed Matt around to the front of the bank but he wasn't completely convinced the wait on the third horse was solely because of how much money was taken.

The hill man's hunch was confirmed when Mr. Bodkin stepped out the front door of the bank holding a wound on his shoulder.

"Marshal," the manager of the bank said running toward the lawman.

Matt grabbed the bank manager before he collapsed. "Harry, what did they get?"

"Everything in the safe, Marshal," Mr. Bodkin said as Doc and Kitty arrived.

"Doc, help him," Matt said looking at the physician before turning to Festus. "Let's go!"

"Wait," Bodkin said turning to look at Festus. "They took her to!"

"Took who?" Festus said slightly confused.

"Your wife," Mr. Bodkin replied slowly. "They took Abelia!"

At first Festus wasn't quite sure what the manager of the bank had said until Kitty spoke.

"I sent her to the bank to make a deposit for the Long Branch," she said apologetically as Doc took Bodkins arm.

"You better come with me, Harry," Doc said.

"Hold on, Doc," Matt said looking at the bank manager. "Was there anyone else in there?"

"No," Harry Bodkin said shaking his head. "I had just opened, the only customer I had was Festus wife."

*i hope this is more to your liking Guest :)*


	3. Chapter 3

At first, Festus was too stunned to react, but then Matt clapped him on the shoulder. "Festus, get the horses! I'm going to get Newly and ask Sam to come along as well."

Festus could only nod as he headed toward the Livery to get the horses and Ruth ready to follow the bank robbers.

Kitty followed Doc and Harry Bodkin back to Doc's office. As the physician lead the way upstairs, Kitty stopped Matt before he went into the Long Branch.

"Matt, you got to find her!" Kitty said her blue eyes large and pleading. "I know what men like them are capable of."

"We will, don't worry," Matt said grimly, remembering how Kitty had suffered at the hands of Bonner and his dog soldier sent shivers down his back.

Festus mounted Ruth and then took the reins of Matt, Newly and Sam's horse and lead them out of the Livery.

Once the three men took to their horses, Festus headed over to the bank, found the tracks and spurred Ruth forward as he followed them.

His only hope was that having Abelia with them might slow the riders down and give him a chance to catch them before anything happened to his wife.

Abelia had been chatting with Mr. Bodkin one minute and next thing she knew, three man had stormed the bank from the back door.

Harry had reached for a gun that he kept behind the counter but the youngest of the gang had kicked it out of his hands before he could even get a shot off.

Then as Abelia stood as still as a stone statue, two of the men brought Mr. Bodkin to the safe and proceeded to empty it as the third man snatched the Long Branch's deposit from her hands.

"Quite a bit of money you got here honey," he said snidely. "What you do here in town?"

"It's not mine," Abelia replied tersely. "I'm just making a deposit."

"Well, ain't that a coincidence," he said as the other two joined him. "We're making withdrawals."

"Then why don't you take what your going to and leave!" Mr. Bodkin said curtly.

"That's a good idea old man," the one who had taken the Long Branch's deposit said before reaching for Festus wife.

Abelia turned to run as the man grabbed her from behind and stifled any scream she may have had by putting his hand over her mouth while he dragged her to the back door.

Mr. Bodkin went at the youngest member of the outlaws, struggling for control of the robber's gun had caused it to go off and Harry dropped to the floor as the bullet pierced his shoulder.

Matt raced after Festus as the hill man's eyes keenly followed the tracks left behind by the bank robbers. Hell bent on finding the ones that took his wife, he barely noticed the men behind him until he stopped.

"What is it?" the Marshal asked when Festus suddenly stopped.

"Looks like they headed fer the river, Matthew," Festus said climbing back onto Ruth.

Matt clinched his jaw as he nodded. If the horses went into the water, they could come out any where along the bank which could cause Festus to lose their tracks long enough to allow the riders to get away.

"Let's go," Matt said spurring his horse to head for the river. "We have to find them before they reach the water!"


	4. Chapter 4

Abelia struggled against the man that held as they rode, but he was twice her size and there was little she could do.

"Might as well relax and enjoy the ride," he laughed as Abelia started to get worn out from fighting him. "We're almost where were going to hold up for the night!"

"You'd be better off letting me go," Abelia spat angrily. "My husband is probably behind you even as we speak."

"And I'm supposed to be afraid of what, a farmer or maybe he's a store owner," the man laughed. "Burt ain't afraid of no one!"

"He's a deputy Marshal," Abelia said quickly. "And the Marshal will be with him!"

"You talkin about Dillion," Burt said with a haughty laugh. "I encountered him a few years back, he couldn't catch me then and he sure as hell ain't gonna get me now!"

"We'll see about that," Abelia said as they cut off the road and headed down an embankment.

Abelia suspected where ever they were bringing her was near water, she could hear it running as well as smell it.

Her suspicion were confirmed when they stopped are dismounted at a cabin near the river.

"Why'd ya have ta bring her all the way out here for, Burt!" the youngest member of the group said angrily. "We ain't got no time for a woman!"

"You don't worry bout her, Clay," Burt said pulling Abelia off the horse. "She my problem not yours!"

"Well get her inside," Clay said drawing his revolver from its holster. "Sounds like riders comin!"

Festus stopped on the road and looked around. The tracks clearly headed off the road and down an embankment. Looking along the nearby river, he turned to Matt.

"They couldn't have gone in the water," Festus said pointing toward the river. "The tracks go down from here!"

"They got to be close then," Matt said sliding his rifle from its holster.

As an ex-miner himself, Festus knew of at least a dozen cabins along the river where an outlaw could hold up in. "They could be in one of them old cabins, Matthew!"

Matt nodded. "I thought about that when you said they were headed for the river."

"Let's go!" Festus said as Matt lead the way.

Festus, Newly and Sam followed Matt down the embankment and over the rocks that made up the river bed.

Coming up on the first cabin, Matt pursed his lips when he seen two men scatter in different directions. "Take cover!" the Marshal yelled as as bullets ricocheted off the rocks.

Festus slid down off if Ruth and smacked the mule's rear to get him out of the way as he took cover with Matthew behind a large boulder.

"I don't see Abelia any where," Festus said trying to get a good look at the cabin. "They may have her inside!"

"If you can get down there," Matt said meeting the hill man's eyes. "We'll hold them from here!"

Festus nodded as he went around behind Matt and looked for a way to get closer to the cabin with out being seen.

Meanwhile, Matt fired several times to draw the fire his way and hopefully give Festus enough time to get to the cabin.

Newly and Sam kept the other bank robber busy until the man stepped out into the clearing for what he thought was going to be an easy shot.

Matt took the chance and brought him down with one clean hit and then turned his attention back to the other one as Newly and Sam joined him behind the boulder.

Festus moved between the trees near the river as he tried to get closer to the cabin but stopped when he heard someone riding away.

Taking the chance that it might be the person that had Abelia, he headed in the direction of the retreating horse but the rider was out of sight by the time he caught a glimpse of the horse so it was impossible to see if it was more than one riding it.

Turning around, Festus headed back toward the cabin but stopped dead in his tracks as the golden glow of fire lite up the dusk sky.


	5. Chapter 5

"Marshal," Sam said pointing. "The cabin's on fire!"

Matt looked at the cabin but he knew there was nothing they could do, it was fully engulfed, the Marshal could only hope and pray that no one was inside.

Movement caught the corner of the Marshal's eye and he turned his head just in time to see the bank robber trying to make a run for it.

Leveling his rifle, Matt pulled the trigger and hit the outlaw as he tried to climb into his horse. "Let's go," he said looking at Newly and Sam.

Festus heard the shot from Matt's rifle and hurried out of the forest as Matt, Sam and Newly went to check on the last bank robber.

"Is he dead?" Matt asked as Newly keeled down to check the man's heartbeat.

"No," Newly said looking up. "But it's weak!"

Matt nodded as he looked the burned out cabin and then at Festus. "Did you find her?"

"No," Festus said quietly. "The third rider got away out the back."

"Was Abelia with him?" Matt asked hopeful.

"I'm guessing she was, Matthew," Festus said looking around. "Where else would she be?"

Matt didn't want to state the obvious conclusion, if she wasn't on that horse there was only one other plausible explanation.

"Let's go look at those tracks," Matt said looking at Festus. "If she's with him, we need to know."

Festus nodded as he started back to where the horse had originated from, Matt then turned to Newly and Sam.

"Check that cabin," Matt said following the hill man as Newly moved toward the smoldering remains of the burned out structure.

Matt found Festus kneeling over what appeared to be the tracks from a horse but in all the muck from the river it was hard to tell.

"I just can't say," the hill man said so quietly, that Matt had to strain to hear him. The realization of not finding her right off was starting to sink in.

"Festus," Matt said kneeling down next to his friend. "We'll find her."

"Marshal," Sam said softly as Matt stood up.

"What is it Sam," Matt said as the bartender looked at Festus.

"Newly needs your help at the cabin," Sam said as evenly and without emotion as he could.

Matt nodded as he headed back to where Newly was, Festus stood up and looked around for any bit of hope.

Something shiny hit the light of the setting sun just right catching his eye. He bent down to pick it up and groaned as he did.

"Festus," Sam said as the hill man made a fist. "What is it?"

"Abelia's weddin band," Festus said staggering back toward the burned out cabin.

"Are you sure," Matt asked as Newly nodded.

"It's a woman all right," Newly said putting the ground cloth from his horse over the charred remains. "She was bound at the hands and feet. And I may be wrong, I'll have to get Doc to confirm it, but she's got a bashed in skull, could be the fire isn't what killed her."

Matt nodded and clinched his jaw as Sam and Festus slowly made their way toward them.

"Matthew," Festus said opening his hand. "I found Abelia's weddin band near those tracks, it's got ta be a sign from her, she's with that feller, I just know it!"

"Festus," Matt said gently. There wasn't no easy way to say it, so the Marshal sighed before he spoke. "Abelia isn't with him, she's here."

"No," Festus said looking at Newly who only nodded. "It can't be, I don't believe it!"

"Sam," Matt said looking at the bartender. "Take Festus back to Dodge, Newly and I'll be along shortly."

"C'mon, Festus," Sam said putting a hand on the deputy's shoulder.

Festus was to hurt and in shock to argue or fight with them, he just clutched Abelia's ring and let the bartender lead him toward Ruth.

After Matt watched Sam and Festus ride out of sight, he went to help Newly with the grim tasks of bringing the bodies back to Dodge.

Sam and Festus rode back to Dodge in silence both lost in their own thoughts until they started down Front Street.

"Sam," Festus said meeting the bartender, eyes. "You go on home, I got a few things ta take care of."

"Are you sure, Festus," Sam said as the hill man nodded and turned Ruth toward his and Abelia's home.

Sam decided to stop his horse in front of the Long Branch before going home if for no other reason than to let Kitty know he was back.

Entering the double doors of the Saloon, Sam sighed with relief when when he seen Doc and Kitty sitting together.

"Sam," Kitty said standing up as Doc followed.

"Did you find them?" Doc asked and stopped after seeing the expression on the bartenders face.

"I think you should look in on Festus, Doc," Sam said quietly as Kitty and Doc's eyes met.

Doc tried the door to Festus and Abelia's house and found it unlocked. Stepping inside, he headed for the bedroom when he heard the hill man moving around inside.

"Festus," Doc said poking his head inside the bedroom. "What are you doing?"

"I was just gettin ready ta come see you, Doc," Festus said picking up his sadle bags.

"Where you going?" Doc asked gently while observing the hill man's reactions.

"After that feller," Festus said angrily while heading for the door.

"And you're not the least bit concerned about what Abelia would think," Doc said slowly. "Or about the four other lives that are solely counting on you."

"She's gone and that feller did it and got away!" Festus yelled. "I ain't ever gonna forget that!"

"No," Doc said evenly while tugging at his earlobe. "I don't suppose you ever will but that don't stop the fact that you got four young children to look after. Now what do you think Abelia would want more?"


	6. Chapter 6

Festus turned his back on Doc as he dropped the saddle bags on the kitchen table and took a deep breath.

"She sure wouldn't want me going out fer revenge, would she?" he said barely above a whisper.

"No she wouldn't," Doc said clapping the hill man on the back.

"Ain't nothin ever gonna be the same," Festus said swallowing hard.

"No, it's not," Doc said gently. "I know it's hard right now to look past this moment but you will."

"I got ta tell Johnny and Marianne," Festus said slowly.

Doc nodded as he took out his watch and checked the time. "It's almost morning."

Festus nodded as he straightened up and took a deep breath. "I just got ta study on what I'm gonna say bout it."

"I don't think there's any easy way to tell them," Doc said softly as the hill man nodded. He sure didn't envy Festus in that moment but he did feel for him. "You want me to come with you?"

"Much obliged, Doc," Festus said shaking his head. "But this is somethin I got ta do myself."

Matt entered the Long Branch after helping Newly take the bodies to Percy Crumps place. The lawman had hoped the second bank robber he shot would have stayed alive long enough to question him but he had died on the trip back to dodge, aside from the losses, the money had been found.

"Kitty," Matt said taking off his hat as he took a seat next to the clearly emotional woman. "You alright?"

Kitty shook her head no as Matt sighed. "It's not your fault," he said gently.

"I always go," Kitty said angrily. "I don't know why I didn't go this time, Matt!"

The Marshal was almost grateful that Kitty had not gone after seeing the condition of the body but he would never speak of it, instead he just took comfort in knowing Kitty was safe.

"I just wish it had never happened," Kitty said slowly as Doc walked in.

"Doc," Matt said grimly as the doctor sat down. "The bodies are over at Crumps place."

Doc nodded as Kitty dabbed at her eyes. "How's Festus?" Kitty asked gently.

"I don't think it's really hit him yet," Doc said deep in thought. "He's over at Ma's talking to Johnny and Marianne."

"Festus," Johnny said as Marianne sniveled in the hill man's lap. "Since Pa's gone and now Ma's gone, are you still going to keep us?"

"Aww foot, Johnny," Festus said looking from Marianne to Johnny. "Of course I am, what kinda question is that anyway?"

"Cause we ain't yer's," Marianne said quickly. "But we don't want ta go with nobody else but you!"

"Wal, you won't have to," Festus said gently. "When I married yer Ma I made a promise ta watch over you youngin's, don't ya see. That's what being married's all about."

"It don't matter that we ain't Haggen's," Marianne said innocently.

"Not one bit," Festus replied kissing the girl on the forehead. "Now, I want ya both ta stay here with Ma while I take care of a few things, then we gonna go home, alright?"

Johnny and Marianne nodded as Festus looked down into the second bed at the twins. "You youngin's keep an eye on yer brother and sister."

"We will," Johnny said as Festus left the bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

*My dear mystery guest, please don't think that I was offended by your comments cause I wasn't! And I think you for them because it has help me pay more attention to details. But I do tend to write my stories like the episodes themselves because I'm not good at writing paragraphs of back grounds and other such fill. I like to get to the heart of the story and show it though the actions and the emotions of the characters ;) and you've always been well behaved*

Doc always felt the worst part of his job, besides telling a patient there was no hope for what ever ailed them, was the examination of a corpse. But this particular job was made all the more difficult because it was someone he had intimate knowledge off.

Of course, Doc could just pretend the woman in front of him curled in the fetal position with barely recognizable features was just another drifter but it was impossible to do after he saw the build and what was left of her hair.

"Doc," Matt said after the physician staggered from the back of Crumps building.

"Newly was right, Matt," Doc said taking a deep breath to keep his voice from betraying him. "Her head was bashed in before she died."

"Can you make a positive identification," Matt asked gently.

Doc nodded as he pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his brow. "I'd say without a doubt that it's her, Matt."

"Thanks, Doc," Matt said slowly. "I really didn't want Festus to have to make the identification."

"Neither did I," Doc said following Matt outside. "I told Percy to have the body ready for burial."

"I'll get Kitty to talk to Festus about a time," Matt said heading over to the Long Branch.

Stepping though the double doors of the Saloon, Matt saw Sam behind the bar but he didn't see Kitty any where.

"Sam, where's Kitty," Matt asked as the bartender indicated the stairs.

"She and Festus went up to her room a little while ago, Marshal," Sam said looking from Matt to Doc. "They were both pretty upset."

"Just as soon as I kin, I'm gonna hunt down that man," Festus said as Kitty shook her head.

"I know you want to kill him, Festus," Kitty said kneeling beside the hill man. "Just as I wanted to kill Barrens after they shot Matt four times in the street so many years ago, but you can't keep the hatred in your heart because it'll eat at you till there's nothing left."

Festus recalled that night, so long ago now with a slight grin. "I tole ya then I'd kill him, till my dying day, I'd get ever last one of them!"

"You did," Kitty said slowly. "Only Matt wasn't dead, you and Doc hid him from all of us. Who am I to tell you not to take revenge for I know Abelia won't be coming back like Matt did."

"No, Miz Kitty," Festus replied sadly. "I know yer right but I can't make my mind understand it. All I want ta do is hurt the man that took her life, no matter what the cost. Is that wrong?"

"No," Kitty said dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief as Matt and Doc stepped onto the room.

"Kitty," Matt said softly as the woman got to her feet. She followed Matt out into the hall as Doc sat down next to Festus.

"You told the children?" Doc asked as Festus nodded silently. "We need to set a time for the burial."

"I don't know," Festus said softly. "You pick it fer me?"

"Yeah," Doc said swiping at his mustache. "I'll tell Percy tomorrow at three?"

"That's fine, Doc," Festus said standing up. "I promised the youngin's we'd go home."

"You sure," Doc said putting a hand on the hill man's arm. "That you don't want me to come over and help you look after the twins."

"We'll be alright," Festus said leaving the room.

The next day at three, Doc was more than impressed when Festus showed up at the grave side service with all four of the children clean and neatly dressed.

"I don't know how he's holding it together," Kitty said looking at Doc.

Doc nodded but deep down inside, he knew more than anyone that eventually that tougher than nails exterior that Festus was so good at showing would crack.

Just about the whole town turned out for the service and as it came to a close, even the stuffy physician found it hard not to tear up when Abelia's children each took a turn at throwing a handful of dirt onto the coffin.

Afterward, Festus asked Kitty and Ma Smalley to take the children to the Long Branch which Kitty did so the hill man could have a few moments of solitude.

Doc checked his watch thirty minutes later and after no sign of Festus, he decided he'd had enough waiting and headed back to the cemetery.

He found Festus sitting by the grave which in itself wasn't troubling but as Doc drew closer, he realized the hill man had drew his gun from its holster and had placed it beside him.

Doc didn't say anything at first, he just sat down beside the deputy, the gun between them.

"Did I ever tell you ," Doc said slowly. "How it came to be that I ended up in Dodge."

Festus shook his head no as Doc continued.

"I killed a man," Doc confessed quietly. "A man that murdered my wife. Afterward, I ran and ended up here."

Festus turned his hazel eyes toward the physician in disbelief.

"It's true," Doc said evenly. "Matt knows everything. But the reason I'm telling you, is because I've been where you are. I know what you're going though and you can either let the pain destroy you or you can use it to make yourself a better person."

"I suppose that's what you did," Festus said with a sigh.

"That's what makes me a good Doctor," Doc replied proudly as Festus scoffed.

"Ya mean quack don't ya," Festus said managing a smile.

"You mention quack one more time," Doc said feigning anger.


	8. Chapter 8

As the days taking care of the children progressed into weeks and then months, Festus had little else on his mind but caring for his family until Matt sent Newly to his house one day with a message.

"Marshal says, he'd like to see you over at the office when you get a chance," Newly said smiling as the twins tottered around his feet.

"Wal, tell Matthew that I'll be along in just a little while," Festus said picking up Kathryn. "I'll get Ma ta keep an eye on these two."

"Alright," Newly said tickling the girl's chin. Kathryn giggled and reached for Newly who took her into his arms. "She sure does look like Abelia, don't she?"

Festus nodded and sighed sadly as Newly passed the girl back to her Pa. "Can't ever ferget bout Bee with this youngin around."

Matt straightened up the papers on his desk when Festus walked in a short time later.

"Matthew," Festus said stopping near his desk. "You wanted ta see me?"

"Yeah," Matt said picking up a few wanted poster from his desk. He hesitated for just a moment before he handed the posters to Festus. "I think I found out who those bank robbers were and the name of the last one."

Festus looked over the wanted posters with apprehension, he had finally accepted Abelia's death and the fact that the man responsible may never be found.

"Who is he?" Festus said passing the poster back to Matt.

"Burt Sims," Matt replied curtly. "And his last known location is southern Texas. It says here, he's got a small spread along the Mexican border for easy access to Mexico."

"When we leavin," Festus said as Matt shook his head.

"Sorry Festus," Matt said firmly. "But I can't let you come along."

"Ya got ta let me go," Festus said harshly. "I need ta see this animal face ta face."

"I just can't allow it, Festus," Matt said slowly. "Besides, you got four more important things to think about these days, leave the chasing of criminals to Newly and I."

"How ya gonna know if he's there," Festus said slightly disappointed.

"I sent out some wires," Matt replied standing up. "When I get an answer, we're leaving. In the meantime, I was able to talk to Judge Brooker about Johnny and Marianne. He wants all of us to be at his office this afternoon."

"Alright," Festus said with a nod. "I'll get the youngin's from school and meet you at his office."

"Papa," Marianne whispered as she, Johnny and Festus stood in Brooker's office. "What's adoption mean?"

"It means that you and your brother will legally be Mr. Haggen's children," Judge Brooker said over the rim of his glasses. "Does that make you happy, young lady?"

"Will I half ta change my name?" Marianne asked quietly.

"Only if you want to," Brooker said with a slight grin.

"Marianne Haggen," Marianne said thoughtfully. "I like it!"

"Well good, what about you son?" Judge Brooker said looking at Johnny."

"It's alright with me," Johnny said with a nod toward Festus. "He's been our Pa more than our real Pa ever was."

Brooker smiled as he signed the paperwork and handed it to Festus. "There you are Mr. Haggen, these children are now legally yours!"

"Thank ya, Judge," Festus said folding the papers. "Sure does make me feel a heap better knowing it's all legal now."

"Good luck to you all," Brooker said as Festus ushered the children out of the office.

"Well," Doc said juggling Galen as Kitty held Kathryn. "Is it done?"

"Yep," Marianne said smiling broadly. "Johnny and me are real Haggen's now!"

"I wouldn't go spreading that around," Doc whispered as Festus scowled.

"Oh hush, ya ol scudder," Festus said taking the boy from him. "C'mon youngin's, let's go get us some vittles."

(South Texas some where along the border)

"Dammit woman!" Burt yelled coming into the house as the woman slid into a corner.

Shackled by the ankle, she shivered when she realized there was no way to avoid the drunken man's wrath.

"I told you to scrub these floors and feed the animals, while I was gone. Why are the animals not feed!" Burt yelled so loudly the windows shook.

"I...I...wanted the...floors to be perfect," she stammered as the man got close enough for her to smell the stench of alcohol on him.

"Well, they're not!" Burt yelled back handing her across the face. "Do them again!"


	9. Chapter 9

Festus stepped out onto the front porch that night with Johnny after Marianne and the twins had gone to bed.

"I wanted to talk ta you alone," Festus said slowly. "Cause yer almost a man now and you'll understand what I'm a gonna need you ta do."

"Your going after that man that killed Ma?" Johnny replied curiously.

"Now, how did ya hear that," Festus said angrily.

"I heard the Marshal and Mr. Newly talking about it at dinner," Johnny said quietly. "Ma always said, I shouldn't listen when adult's talk but it was about her."

"Wal," Festus said with a slight grin. "Like I tole you, you're almost a man, you're old enough ta understand that I need yer help."

"What you want me to do, Pa?" Johnny said proudly.

"I'm a leaving tonight, cause yer uncle Matt don't want me going at tall but now that I know bouts where that feller might be hiding," Festus said quickly. "Then I'm gonna at least go see if in I can get him and bring him in."

"And you don't want no one to know until you've gone," Johnny said with a nod.

"Wal, you got it all figured out, don't ya, son," Festus said with a smile. "You take the youngin's in the morning to the Long Branch and just tell Miz Kitty that I left some time in the night and she'll take care of the rest."

"Alright, Pa," Johnny said as Festus gave him a hug. "We'll be alright. I'll take care of Marianne and the twins for you."

"I know you will," Festus replied gathering up his saddle bags. "I got Ruth tied up just outside of town. I'll be back just as soon as I kin."

The next morning, Johnny took Marianne and the twins to the Long Branch and told Kitty what Festus had said.

Kitty clicked her tongue and sighed as she looked at Doc. "I suppose I'll have to tell Matt," she said picking up her namesake while Doc took Galen.

"The Marshal ain't gonna be mad, is he?" Marianne asked as Doc snorted.

"Now, don't you kids worry bout that," Doc said taking Marianne's hand. "Let's go over to Delmonico's and get you all something to eat."

"I'll see you there," Kitty said following the physician out, she headed over to the jail first.

"Kitty," Matt said putting down his razor, he wiped his neck off with a clean cloth when he seen the woman walk in still holding the toddler. "Where's Festus?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Kitty said meeting Matt's eyes. "Johnny came in to the Long Branch with Marianne and the twins and said, Festus left in the middle of the night!"

"He did huh?" Matt said clinching his jaw, grabbing his hat and gun belt, he headed for the door. "I got to find Newly and go after him. You and Doc keep an eye on the children till we get back."

Festus knew he had several hours head start but he knew that Matt and Newly wouldn't be far behind.

He could have ridden faster and harder but it wouldn't stop the inevitable from happening.

Stopping to make camp the second night, Festus put on a pot of coffee and made extra food.

A few hours later his hunch played out as Matt and Newly stopped their horses where Festus had Ruth tied up.

"Festus," Matt said dropping his saddle bags and bedroll next to the fire. "I thought, I told you to stay out of this!"

"Ya did," Festus said with hooded eyes. "And I ain't never gone against anything you've ever said, but this time, I just got ta. I don't mean no disrespect, Matthew."

"I know," Matt said pursing his lips as the hill man picked up the coffee pot.

"There's vittles too," Festus said with a grin.

"I got the feeling we were expected," Newly said flashing a smile.

"So do I," Matt said as the hill man kept silent.

(Along the border)

"Margaret!" Burt yelled stepping into the house a few days later. "Get out here and help me with this fence!"

The woman stepped away from the stove and turned toward the man. "I'm not Margaret!" she yelled as the man flew into a rage.

Grabbing her by the hair, he slapped her face several times before dragging her toward the front door.

"How many times have I told you not to talk back to me!" he screamed unlocking the shackle that was bolted to a post inside the house. "Get outside!"

The woman staggered out the door and down the steps toward the barn as the man followed dragging the twenty or so feet of chain with him.

Locking the chain to a post near the barn, he pushed her toward the fence.

"Lift that plank and hold it while I nail it in!" Burt ordered angrily as the woman tried to lift the heavy piece of wood.

"I can't," she said dropping the plank. "It's to heavy and so hot out here!"

"Hot," Burt said laughing maniacally. "How about you spend the whole day out here, then we'll see how hot you get then!"

"Please," the woman said watching the angry man head into the barn for a horse. "There's no shade or water out here!"

"That's your problem!" Burt said heading toward town leaving the woman shackled in the hot sun.


	10. Chapter 10

Matt, Festus and Newly rode into the small town nearest the border and looked around.

"We'll stop at the Sheriffs office and ask about Burt Sims before we head out that way," Matt said stopping in front of the jail.

Climbing down off of Ruth, Festus heard a ruckus coming from the saloon and shook his head. "Kinda early fer all that," he said looking at Newly who nodded.

Matt entered the jail with Newly and Festus following. The Sheriff snored lightly behind the desk but awoke with a start when Matt slammed the door.

"Oh," he said quickly getting to his feet. "Something I can help you gentleman with?"

"Marshal Dillion, out of Dodge City," Matt said looping his thumbs into his gun belt. "My deputy's, Festus Haggen and Newly O'Brien."

"Marshal," the Sheriff said with a nod. "What brings you down here to these parts."

"We're looking for a man," Matt replied unfolding the wanted poster, he handed it to the portly man. "Names Burt Sims, we believe he's got a spread out this way."

"Yeah," the Sheriff said hesitantly. "I know ol Burt. Never thought he'd be wanted for bank robbery and murder though. What happened?"

"Bout six months ago," Matt said evenly. "He and two other men robbed our bank and kidnapped a woman, we got the money back but the woman and two other robbers are dead. He's all we got left to go after."

"Well," the sheriff said stretching. "You'll find him and his wife bout ten miles from here, he's kind of a recluse, only comes to town for a drink or supplies."

"Wife," Matt said looking at Festus and Newly.

"Yeah," the Sheriff said heading toward the door. "They've lived here bout ten years, they ain't got no children and I've only seen the woman a few times. She stays mostly out at their place, her names Margaret."

"Which direction," Matt said following the Sheriff out the door.

"Directly south," the Sheriff replied. "You can't miss it. It's the only thing out there for miles."

"Thanks," Matt said as he took his hat off and wiped his brow with a bandana.

"It's a hot one today," the Sheriff said with a nod. "You men better make sure you got water before you head out there, nothing but desert out that way."

"Thanks," Matt said with a nod. "We will."

After watering the horse's, Matt, Newly and Festus headed south in search of Burt Sim's place.

Festus wasn't sure how to feel about the information the Sheriff gave them. It bothered him knowing the man had a wife, intent on seeing the man hung for what he did to Abelia, he never took into account that the killer would have been married.

Coming over a rise in the desert like land, Matt stopped and pointed in front of him.

About five hundred feet was a house, barn and garden with a wooden fence surrounding it.

"I don't see no one moving around," Newly said as Matt nodded.

"I'm going to take the front," Matt said looking at Newly and Festus both. "Go around to the back, maybe just the woman's there."

"Ya," Festus said watching the place. "If in we can get her, maybe he'll come along peaceful like."

"Maybe," Matt said with a nod. "Let's hope so."

Matt drew his gun from its holster as he got closer to the house, Festus and Newly did the same.

As Matt headed straight into the yard of the one story home, Festus headed around back from the left while Newly took the right.

So focused on watching the house, Matt didn't notice the unconscious and shackled woman lying face down against the fence.

Stopping his horse in front of the door, he silently slid off and climbed the stairs.

The front door was slightly ajar as the Marshal pushed it open and stepped inside.

Once he eyes focused to the darkened room, he looked around horrified.

The room looked to be something straight out of medieval times. One large post was anchored to the middle of the floor with an iron loop on all four sides.

"What in tarnation," Festus said stepping inside from the back of the house.

"It almost looks like someone was held here against their will," Newly said looking around. "There's chains out back, Marshal."

"There's no one here now," Matt said quietly. "Look around, maybe we can get some idea what's been going on around here."

Newly nodded as he started for the other rooms, Festus entered the kitchen. "Matthew," the hill man said as Matt went to see what he found. "It couldn't had been to long since they left, there's food here, looks like some one was cookin."

"Hmmmm," Matt said turning around. "I'm going to check the barn."

Festus nodded as he looked at the food with a quizzical expression on his face.

Matt stepped out onto the porch and gave his eyes a chance to adjust to the light before headed down the stairs, looking around the yard, his eyes suddenly fell on the figure lying against the fence.

"Newly! Festus!" Matt yelled running over to the shackled woman.

Dropping to his knees, he gently turned the woman over and audibly gasped as Newly and Festus raced out onto the front with their porch guns drawn.


	11. Chapter 11

*Got one more twist up my sleeve ;)*

Matt stood up and stepped out of the way as Newly and Festus ran over to where he had found Abelia. "Festus," Matt said as the hill man stopped when he seen his wife. "She's alive."

Festus turned his hazel eyes toward Matt before going to his knees beside his wife. Running a hand across Abelia's forehead and though her thick curly hair, Festus put his hand under her neck and brought her head up gently.

"Bee," he whispered as he leaned forward to caress her cheek with his. "How," he said looking at Newly.

I don't know," Newly replied putting a hand on the woman's forehead. "But, she's burning up! She must have been out here in this heat for hours," Newly said angrily. "We got to get her inside the house and cool her down."

Matt tugged at the chain that bound her to the post but after it didn't budge, he took his gun and shot the lock off.

Festus scooped his wife up into his arms and headed into the house.

"Put her here," Newly said indicating the sofa. "Get some cool water and towels!"

Matt ran into the kitchen to get the water while Newly looked for towels to soak.

"I can't believe it," Festus said softly while watching the rapid rise and fall of Abelia's chest. "The last six months, she's been here and alive."

"Here," Newly said ringing out a wet towel, he wrapped it around her head before getting another. "Wet these and put them all over her body, legs and arms to."

Festus draped several wet towels over her legs as Newly did her arms and then started on her torso.

When Newly draped a wet towel over Abelias's abdomen, the rotund outline immediately caught his attention.

"Festus," Newly said putting a hand on the woman's stomach. "Was Abelia expecting?"

"What!" Festus asked in disbelief following Newly's eyes to Abelia's protruding belly.

Newly met the hill man's eyes as a tiny ripple moved under his hand. "The baby's alive," he said quietly.

"How far along is she," Festus asked finding his voice as Newly shook his head.

"Hard to tell," the younger man said evenly. "She's a little thin, that makes the growth process slower so the size of her stomach could be a little misleading."

"She didn't tell me she was before the robbery, Newly," Festus said in a daze.

"The only way to know for certain if it's yours is to wait till the baby's born," Newly said reassuringly. "The sooner the baby comes, the more likely she was pregnant when he kidnapped her."

Festus nodded as he put a hand on the side of Abelia's face and just stared at her for a moment. Her features were gaunt, her hair matted and from what he could see of her body, it was bruised. What she must have been though these last six months, he didn't want to think about but eventually they would have to but at least they would face it together.

Matt stepped out onto the front porch. He'd really like to find Burt Sims before they left but he had no idea where to look. He would just have to wait until the man came back.

"How's she doing?" Matt asked when Newly joined him outside.

"She's still unconscious," Newly replied concerned.

Festus kneeled on the floor next to his wife and prayed for any sign that she might wake up. His eyes suddenly widened in surprise when Abelia started to show signs of regaining consciousness. And he smiled for the first time in months, when she opened her eyes and looked around.

"Bee," Festus said brushing a stray lock of hair from her eyes. "I'm here."

Abelia focused on Festus face but seemed to look right though him. "It's not real," she rasped closing her eyes as Festus took her hand in his.

"Abelia," Festus said squeezing her hand. "It's really me! Matthew and Newly are here to, we found ya!"

Abelia opened her eyes and brought her hand to his face. Reaching out, she smiled when she felt the whiskers on his face. "I knew you'd come," she said as tears came to her eyes.

"I'm sorry it wasn't sooner, Bee," Festus said gently caressing the side of her face. "But I thought you was dead!" 


	12. Chapter 12

"I tried to get away," Abelia said with a sob as Festus gently held her. "But he was to strong and he's crazy, he thinks I'm his wife."

"Would that be Margaret," Matt asked as Abelia nodded. "Have you been here at this house the whole six months since the robbery?"

"Except for the time it took us to get here from Dodge, yes," Abelia said distantly. "He kept a chain on me every minute of everyday. I tried everything I could think of to get away. He'd get drunk and I thought about bashing him over the head with a frying pan but without the keys to those shackles, I wouldn't have been able to escape. No one came out here in the whole six months I've been here."

"Where's he at now?" Matt asked as Abelia shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know," she said looking at Festus. "Sometimes he would disappear for days and I wondered if this was it. After about the third day, I would wish he would come back so I could have a chance at getting away and then he would return. Drunk and boisterous, he would...he wouldn't stop, even when I told him I was pregnant with my husband's child. I thought I was going to have a baby before the robbery, I was just waiting for the right time to tell you."

Festus closed his eyes and balled his hands into fists as Abelia sobbed against his chest. "I'll kill him, Bee," the hill man said his voice filled with rage.

"No," Abelia said quickly meeting his eyes. "I won't let you kill him. Let him hang, but I won't let you become like that monster. Promise me you won't, please!"

Festus nodded. "I promise," he said quietly. "I won't kill him."

Abelia closed her eyes and shivered in Festus arms as she muttered. "Hold me," before going limp.

"She's just exhausted," Newly said to reassure the hill man's look of concern.

"How soon can she travel," Matt asked as Newly sighed thoughtfully.

"I hate to keep her here any longer than we have to," Newly said meeting Festus eyes. "But she hasn't had the proper care and I'm worried about the pregnancy."

"I'd rather get her back to Dodge and ol Doc as soon as we can," Festus said as Newly nodded.

"I agree," Newly replied looking at Matt. "I'm not equipped to deliver a baby in her condition. If we take it slow, we should get there alright."

"Alright," Matt said looking at Festus. "I want you and Newly to head back to Dodge in the morning. I'm going to stay here and wait for Burt Sims to return."

Matt and Newly had taken turns keeping watch outside the house in case Burt returned but there was no sign of him.

At daybreak the next morning, Matt pulled out the wagon from the Sims barn as Festus worked on helping Abelia get ready for the trip back to Dodge and Newly attached the wooden poles and cover.

Festus lined the bottom of the wagon with fresh clean hay before putting a thick quilt over it.

Finally, the hill man insisted on carrying her out of the house and putting her in the back of the wagon with so many covers and pillows that Abelia had to finally say enough.

"I'm not porcelain, Festus," Abelia said exasperated. "I won't break!"

"Wal, I just wanted ta make sure you was comfortable Bee," Festus said gently. "Besides, Doc's already gonna be madder than a hornet fer bringing ya back looking like ya do. I don't need ta add to yer bruising any more than what ya already got!"

Abelia smiled slightly at the mention of their old friend. "How is Pappy?" she said softly. "And Kitty?"

"Ol Doc he's the same," Festus replied with a smile. "And Miz Kitty, she shore is gonna be happy ta see you!"

"And the children," Abelia said smiling for the first time. "I bet they've gotten so big."

"The twins have grown a bit," Festus said proudly. "And Johnny, he pert near a man."

"I bet he is," Abelia said recalling the last day she was there. "I suppose you bought him that gun he wanted so badly."

"Nope," Festus said with a slight grin. "Tole him ta wait till he was thirteen, then I'd get it."

"Good," Abelia said meeting his eyes. "What did you do, when you thought I was dead?"

"Aww foot Bee," Festus said slightly embarrassed. "Why ya got ta ask me that fer."

"Just curious I guess," Abelia said with a slight laugh.

"It weren't easy," Festus replied. "And Johnny and Marianne are Haggen's now, which I'm sure we can fix when we get back."

"What are you talking about?" Abelia said as Festus put up a hand to silence her.

"Rider a comin," he said as Matt and Newly headed for the front gate after having already heard the approaching horse. "You stay down in there and don't say a thing."

Abelia nodded as Festus tied the cover and then stepped up to the front of the wagon, he hand slightly above his gun as Burt Sims rode into the yard.


	13. Chapter 13

With Matt on one side and Newly on the other, Burt stopped his horse directly between the two men but kept his hand away from his gun.

"Who are ya?" He said looking toward the house. "What business you got here?"

"Burt Sims," Matt said as the man nodded. "US Marshal from Dodge, your under arrest for murder, a bank robbery and kidnapping!"

"Says who," Burt said angrily. "You can't prove I was any where near Dodge! And who was I supposed to have kidnapped?"

"Abelia Haggen," Matt said angrily. "The woman you've had chained up inside your house the last six months!"

"You're crazy!" Burt said sliding down off his horse. "I didn't kidnap no woman, the only woman here is my wife. Margaret! Margret! Where are you!"

Festus took a step forward as Burt started walking toward the house but Matt stopped him. "Look," Matt said taking the man's gun as Newly put cuffs on his wrists. "The woman you've had is not your wife! Your wife was found dead in a burned out cabin with a bashed in head!"

Burt whirled around toward Matt. "It's not true! My wife, she's here!"

"I'm not your wife," Abelia said from behind Festus.

The hill man turned around as Abelia clutched the end of the wagon. "Bee," he said running to her side.

"This is my husband!" Abelia screamed as Festus wrapped an arm around her. "You're insane!"

"C'mon now," Festus said lifting her into his arms. "Ya need to calm down now and stay in this here wagon."

"Newly," Matt said looking at Burt. "Get him ready to go!"

The trip back to Dodge was going to take a good week because of the slow movement they were forced to go.

Everyday, Festus followed the wagon on Ruth to be as close to Abelia as he could in case she needed him.

Newly drove and Matt lead with Burt beside him.

"I hate that we didn't let Doc or Kitty know we were on the way back," Abelia said on the last day of the journey as Festus grinned.

"I'm not," he said mischievously. "That ol scudder could use a surprise ever now and again."

"Well," Abelia said slowly while moving to get comfortable. "He may be in for an even bigger surprise."

"I don't think I like the sound of that Bee," Festus said getting closer to the wagon. "Are ya alright?"

Abelia shook her head no as a contraction shook her body. "I think the baby's coming!"

"Ya sure?" Festus asked in disbelief as Abelia nodded.

"Festus, I'm scared," Abelia said frightened. "It's to soon for the baby to come."

"We're almost ta Dodge," Festus said reassuringly. "Doc'll know what ta do!"

Festus rode up ahead and told Newly what Abelia had said. "Do we need to stop," Newly asked as the woman shook her head no.

"The pains just started," Abelia said taking a deep breath. "Let's keep going!"

"Alright," Newly replied looking at Festus. "It'll be awhile."

The hill man nodded as Matt spoke up. "I can ride on in and let Doc know what's going on."

"That's a good idea, Matthew," Festus said as Newly nodded.

Matt took the reins of Burt's horse and pulled it along with him. "C'mon Sims, you're coming with me!"

The man gave Festus and Abelia an evil look as they passed but didn't say anything.

"I'll be glad when that feller's behind bars," Festus said watching Matt and Burt Sim's ride away.

Doc and Kitty was waiting at the bottom of the stairs to his office a few hours later, when Festus drove the wagon in and stopped.

The physician hurried to the back of the wagon as Festus climbed down.

"We tried ta get here fast as we could," Festus said coming around to the end of the wagon as Newly handed the doctor a tiny bundle.

"But the baby had other ideas," Newly said with a slight laugh.

"Oh my," Kitty exclaimed as Doc uncovered the tiny infant. "Have you ever seen such a little baby."

Doc nodded as the infant screamed. "He maybe small but he's got good lungs," Doc said covering the baby back up as Festus carried Abelia out of the wagon. "Get them both up to my office! C'mon Kitty, I may need your help!" Doc ordered following the hill man up the stairs with the baby.

Festus gently put his sleeping wife in Doc's spare bed. Covering her up, he stepped out of the room as Kitty went in to sit with her.

Doc listened to the baby's heart beat with his stethoscope as Festus went to his side. "Doc," Festus said standing next to the exam table. "He's gonna be alright, ain't he?"

"Well, of course he is," Doc said covering up the baby. "He's just a little premature, probably due to how Abelia was mistreated by that man. He's just got to be kept warm and fed good, but he'll be alright."

"That there's good news, Doc," Festus said bending down toward the baby.

"That don't mean you can go handling him though," Doc said brushing away the hill man's hands. "You go see about the other children, let me see to this one and Abelia."

"Wal, alright then," Festus said giving the physician an angry look.


	14. Chapter 14

Abelia pushed at the hands that threatened to hurt her again and started to cry but a soothing and familiar voice filled her head.

"It's alright honey," Doc said holding her hands. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Doc," Abelia said opening her eyes, she looked around hesitantly. "The baby!"

"He's fine," Doc said patting her shoulder. "You can take it easy. Your both safe now."

His reassuring smile did little to maker her stop worrying about the baby. "But he's so small," Abelia said frightened.

"Don't you worry about him," Doc replied with a smile. "A couple of months from now and you won't even remember how little he was."

Abelia nodded as the physician took her pulse, nodded he put away his pocket watch before looking over her arms. "He really worked you over, didn't he?" Doc asked gently after seeing the marks and bruising on her body.

"Everyday," Abelia said closing her eyes. "Festus doesn't know the half of it and he don't need to, please promise me, you won't say anything to him?"

"You can count on it," Doc said softly nodding.

Festus left Doc's office and headed over to Ma's boarding house. Marianne and Johnny sat at the table as the twins played on the floor at their feet. Stepping inside the back door, the two oldest looked up and smiled. "Papa," Marianne said running toward him as Johnny nodded.

The twins toddled over once they heard to commotion, Festus hugged each one before going to the table and taking a seat.

"Did ya get him, Pa," Johnny asked as Festus nodded.

"I sure did," the hill man replied. "But more important, I brung back someone very special."

"Who?" Johnny asked slightly confused. He couldn't for the life of him figure out who his Pa could have brought back.

"Wal," Festus said wondering how best to tell them. "You see that feller, he was just a little crazy and well to be honest with you youngin's, that lady that we buried, wasn't yer Ma."

"It wasn't?" Marianne said softly.

"But," Johnny replied thoughtfully. "If that wasn't Ma, then who was it and where's Ma?"

"That there woman was that crazy feller's wife and yer Ma was with that crazy feller, don't ya see," Festus said explaining it the best way he could.

"You mean," Johnny said looking from Marianne back to Festus. "You mean, our Ma's alive?"

"Yep," Festus said gently. "She's up at ol Doc's place right now!"

"Can we go see her?" Marianne asked smiling broadly.

"Wal," Festus said slowly. "I think Doc wants us to give her a little time ta rest, cause there's something else you youngin's aught ta know."

"What?" Johnny asked excitedly.

"Yer Ma was expectin when she went away," Festus said as Marianne smiled.

"You mean, Ma's gonna have more babies?" she said looking at the twins.

"Just one," Festus said proudly. "Today on the way here, yer Ma had a baby boy. You youngin's got a little brother!"

"Oh, please can we see him," Marianne asked excitedly.

"I'll find out from ol Doc when you kids can come up," Festus said as the children nodded. "You all just mind Ma and get yer selves some sleep and tomorrow I'll bring ya up to see yer Ma and yer little brother."

"Alright, Papa," Marianne said as Festus gave the twins another hug before leaving.

Matt looked up as Festus walked in to the jail after leaving the boarding house. "Matthew," he said getting a cup of coffee. "Did ya let the judge know what happened?"

"Yep," Matt said putting the papers away. "I'm about to give him my report."

Festus nodded and took a minute to think before he spoke. "Can ya find out if in he can use Abelia's testimony on paper rather than having to make her go to court."

"Yeah," Matt said nodding in agreement. "I don't think the judge will have a problem keeping it out of the public."

"Much obliged, Matthew," the hill man said with a smile. "She done been though enough."

"I agree," Matt said thoughtfully. "You given any thought to coming back now that Abelia's been found alive."

"I have," Festus said quietly. "Let me jaw with Bee on it and I kin let ya know."

"Alright," Matt said watching the hill man leave his office.

Doc's eyebrows went up in surprise when Festus walked in a little while later carrying the cradle he had made for the twins and a carpet bag.

"What's this," Doc said as Festus put the cradle down.

"I brought some things fer the baby," he said looking around. "Where is he?"

"With Abelia," Doc said tugging at his earlobe. "He needs to nurse often if he's going to grow, so he should be with her around the clock."

Festus nodded as he went to the door of Doc's spare room. He quietly poke his head in and smiled when he seen Abelia with her eyes closed and the baby sleeping on her chest.

He started to leave when Abelia spoke. "Festus," she said softly as the hill man stepped into the room.

"I wasn't gonna wake ya, Bee," he said sitting down beside her.

"It's alright," she said taking the sleeping baby from away from her chest, she passed him the infant. "I wasn't sleeping, just resting."

Festus smiled as he cradled his second son. "So, what we gonna call this little scamp, Bee?"

"He looks an awfully lot like you," Abelia said with a wiry grin. "Guess that means we could name him after you."

"You sure," Festus said looking at the baby's features. "He's got yer nose."

"Maybe," Abelia said with a smile. "But I'd still like to name him Festus."


	15. Chapter 15

"Ma!" Abelia's children exclaimed the next day when Festus brought the kids to see their mother.

"Hello children," Abelia said giving Marianne and Johnny hugs and kisses before taking Kathryn while Festus held Galen.

"We missed you Ma," Marianne said tears coming to her eyes as Abelia nodded.

"I missed you all so much," Abelia said giving Marianne another hug.

"Where's the baby, Ma," Marianne asked looking around, she smiled when Doc came into the room carrying a small bundle.

"You little brother is right here," Doc said passing infant to Abelia.

"What ya gonna name him, Ma?" Johnny said as Abelia uncovered the baby.

"I'm gonna name him after your Pa," Abelia said quietly gazing into the face of the newest member of the family.

"Well that's just fine," Doc said curtly while looking at Festus. "Bad enough we got him to deal with let alone a baby version of him!"

"Wal," Festus said quickly. "It wasn't ma idea!"

"Oh," Doc said turning to Abelia. "Why don't you name him something simple like, Fred or James."

"I like Festus," Abelia said with a giggle.

"Well," Doc replied swiping at his mustache. "I guess we could call him junior, that wouldn't be as bad as Festus!"

"Oh hush," Festus said angrily. "Ornery ol scudder! Ain't enough we already named one after you!"

"A very smart decision I would say," Doc said with a nod before leaving the room. "Very smart."

Abelia smiled as Festus scrunched up one eye. "We could always change it," he said playfully.

"You do and I'll disown you," Doc yelled from his office.

(One month later)

Festus did his best to make things as normal for Abelia and the children as he could but even he had to admit once she and Festus Jr came home things were far from normal.

After walking the two oldest children to school one morning and bringing the twins to Ma's, the hill man headed to the Long Branch for a cup of coffee and some much needed advice.

"Miz Kitty," he said with a slight smiled when he stepped into the saloon.

"Good morning, Festus," Kitty said handing him a cup of freshly brewed coffee. "How's Abelia and the baby?"

"That there is kinda why I came in ta see you," Festus said sullenly.

"Festus," Kitty said putting a gentle hand on his. "It's going to take time but it will get better."

"I hope so," Festus said slowly. "She's just so quiet and seems happy enough but deep down I kin see she isn't, know what I mean?"

"I do," Kitty replied evenly. "I know exactly what you mean."

"And then there's that feller's hanging coming up in Hayes," Festus said shaking his head. "She wants ta go!"

"Then take her," Kitty said firmly.

"Miz Kitty," Festus said softly. "A hanging ain't no place fer a woman!"

"Festus," Kitty said choosing her words carefully. "If seeing that man that hurt her hanged makes her feel better, then I would bring her. Abelia needs that closure, she needs to know that man is never going to come back and hurt her again."

"I know what yer saying, but I don't like the idea of her going," Festus said sadly.

"I know you don't," Kitty said with a reassuring smile. "But it's the only way."

Festus made arrangements with Matt to allow Abelia to be present for the hanging and a week later they left the children with Ma Smalley and headed for Hayes.

The day of the hanging, Festus did his best to persuade Abelia to stay inside and watch from a window but she insisted on being directly where Burt Sims could see her.

Abelia tensed as the black hood and noose were put over Sims head. Taking Festus hand in hers as the trap door opened, Abelia finally relaxed as Sims stopped moving and his body was taken down.

Festus stopped the wagon next to a lake half a days ride from Dodge and got out to stretch his legs as Abelia took out a picnic basket.

"This looks like a nice spot," Abelia said opening a large cloth, she spread it out under a large tree.

Festus sat down on the cloth as Abelia kneeled and opened the basket. Taking out some sandwiches, fruit and a jug of sweat tea, Abelia fixed Festus a plate before making herself one.

"You've been awfully quiet today, Bee," Festus said as Abelia smiled.

"Just thinking bout us," she said with a wan smile as Festus sighed.

"What," Abelia asked as the hill man scrunched up one eye.

"When a shemale starts thinking about they lives it don't never turn out good fer the men," Festus groused.

Abelia laughed. "Oh, don't worry so much," she said with a smile. "It don't mean I'm unhappy, it's the opposite really."

"I ain't followin ya, Bee," Festus said with a wiry grin. "If in yer happy, then why ya acting like yer not?"

"Well," Abelia said softly. "That's what I've been thinking about. Now that Burt Sims is dead I don't have anything more to worry about and it's time I started remembering what a wonderful man I had before he took me."

"Aww foot, Bee," Festus said slowly. "You don't have ta think like that bout me, ya know I love ya and that I'm always gonna be here for ya."

"I know," Abelia said gently pulling him toward her. "And that's what I have to remember."

Festus was just a little surprised by Abelia's straight forward words just before she kissed him but he didn't say anything, he just deepened the kiss until they were both lying side by side facing each other.

"I've missed this," Abelia said running a hand down the side of his face. "Just promise me, you won't give up on me."

"Never," Festus said smiling.

That evening, when they got to Dodge, Doc was heading toward his office when they pulled in. "How'd everything go?" he asked swiping at his mustache.

"Alright," Festus said as Doc nodded.

"You two okay," Doc asked looking at both of them.

"We're great," Abelia said squeezing Festus hand. "We're going to be just fine!"


End file.
